Maiden of Nobody
by Winged Serenity
Summary: They didn't realize how important she was until they lost her. And she didn't know what happened to her. Memories flow into her soul, but those in them will forget her. It was an adventure to be forgotten. It was never meant to happen.


**Winged Serenity:** Well, I wasn't planning to make orginal characters for this, so please bear with me! I didn't want to use any of the Final Fantasy characters for this either. I was inspired to make this by reading a certain author's fanfictions. Yup. Also, Xeros and Rose are going to be my disclaimer/author's notes crew from now on. I love them.

**Xeros: **Are you having fun, Serenity? And Winged Serenity does not own Sora and company. She only owns Rose, Xeros, and herself.

**Winged Serenity:** ...How'd you guess?

**Rose:** It was obvious...

**Winged Serenity: **Um, just for future reference, Xeros is a male, and Rose is a female. Xeros is the nobody of Rose, but in truth, Xeros is her older step brother. Not related to her at but 'law'. If you think about it very hard, there's an understandable possibility. And if not, it'll be explained in the rest of the fanfiction. I like white angelic wings y'know that? Oh yeah, Rose has a kitty form. Why? Because I have the ability to do that. It's also part of the storyline. Oh and, it makes her even more cuter than she is. I love Rose. I think I might have mentioned that before...did I?

**Rose:** Yes...you did. I'm loved, Xeros.

**Xeros:** Serenity, your name is rather long. I'm just going to call you Roze-san. Is that fine with you?

**Winged Serenity:** I suppose...

**Rose:** I'm sorry, but you have no creativity with names...

**Xeros: **Rose...

**Winged Serenity: **Shut up! Be glad you're name is 'Rose' instead of Roe! Also, it's way to alike my alias!

**Rose: **I wouldn't have minded either way. And, you're the one who created me.

**Xeros: **But then my name wouldn't have that slick 's' at the end...and I'd be named Xero..

**Winged Serenity:** ...Either way, I'm just going to go and start before the readers start bashing their heads against their keyboard because they just want to read the fanfiction.

**Rose:** Then go.

**Winged Serenity:** M'kay, and don't bother me. If you do, I'll take you out of this story.

**Rose: **...Damn. -Clings onto Xeros who sighs-

* * *

**Maiden of Nobody**

_By Winged Serenity_

(**ღ**)

_Who Am I...?_

---(-X-)---

Rose Akatsuki was your normal highschool teenager. She was fairly pretty, with long cinnamon coloured hair, a few blonde streaks here and there, and a unique mix of saffire azure and amethyst violet. Her eyes were the most noticable, and were what made her have a very 'elegant' aura. She held a calm and rather quiet personality, but she had many friends, such as Merleawe Escato, a very cute girl, with an outgoing personality. Sylthfarn Vielgald, a more quiet and timid teenager with a high intellect. Mahiru Shirashai, an unlucky girl who had a passion for swimming. Makoto Azuro, a calm male, who had a rather anti-social demeanor. These five were very different from each other, but they had one thing in common-- they all liked to play Kingdom Hearts. Despite their differences, the group liked to watch and play the game. The graphics fasinated them, and the storyline was so interesting. And somehow, all of them became close friends. They were ordinary seventeen year olds, who had taken a liking to video games. But none of them knew what would happen next.

They didn't realize how important s_he_ was untill they lost her.

And s_he_ didn't understand why it happened to her.

All s_he_ knew, what that it had happened.

And s_he_ couldn't do anything about it.

---(-X-)--

_Where Am I...?_

(**ღ**)

**Chapter One**

_Fiction Into Reality_

(**ღ**)

_Am I Dreaming...Or Is This Real?_

"Rose, are you listening?" A cinnamon haired girl looked over to her blonde haired friend who had raised an eyebrow at her. Opps. She had been thinking about something, and actually forgot that her blonde haired friend Merleawe was talking to her about Kingdom Hearts. "Rose? You know, you've been spacing out alot, recently." Merleawe was looking at the sky, her hands behind her back. Rose raised bother her eyebrows, and blinked. Confusion plastered on her face.

"Have I?" Rose looked at the golden blonde, her azure amethyst eyes blinking, and her mouth slightly open. She heard her friend sigh heavily, then let a small giggle out. Rose looked over at Merleawe, whom smiled back. The blonde opened her thin, but full lips. "Yes...you have. And whenever we and Mahiru have sleepovers, you pass out sometimes, your forehead is beaded with sweat, and you mutter something about Kingdom Hearts and Organization XIII. Then about a person named Xeros..." Merleawe breathed in softly after her long explaination, then she stole a glance at the wide eyed Rose. _'Xeros_..._why was that familiar?'_ Rose thought about it, while her face returned to it's natural expression. The blonde girl just shook her head. First of all, Rose liked Organization XIII. They were living beings who just wanted to be whole, and have a heart. Was that wrong?

"See? Just like that!" Merleawe giggled, smacking Rose on the back, who squealed, and snapped out of her thoughts. Despite being rather small for her age, Merleawe was strong, and the golden blonde haired girl could pack a punch. A very painful punch. "...You're doing it again..." Merleawe sighed at Rose, who smiled, embarrassed. Rose was one of those people who could easily wander off into their thoughts. Rose shot her blonde friend a small smile, and it was returned with a broad grin. They were walking home from school, over to Mahiru's house. Makoto and Sylthfarn were probably there already, and were waiting for the other two girls. They smirked at each other, then began running.

They finally reached Mahiru's house, and Merleawe was the winner of the running race. The blonde haired female was really athletic, which made Rose a bit jealous. But she always shruged the feeling off. Rose panted, taking in huge breaths of air, as Merleawe ringed the doorbell. They heard Mahiru yelling; 'I'm coming!', 'Just a moment!', 'I'll be right there!' and some crashes and thuds. Their brunette friend was a bit of a klutz. The two girls whom were waiting, giggled silently. Mahiru opened the door, smiling, her hair a bit messed up. Merleawe shook her head in amusement, then walked inside. Rose followed her, smiling at her blonde and brunette friends. They went into the living room, there sat Makoto, with Sylthfarn sleeping on his chest. The two were half brothers, because they had seperate mothers. And they were very close. Merlewae smiled softly, then ran towards them, nuzzling against Sylthfarn. The two were cousins, and looked practicly the same, depite that one was a female and the other a male. The five were a tight knit group.

"Hey, Rose." Makoto smiled warmly at the cinnimon colour haired female, whom's cheeks became a light tint of pink. She waved, then joined the three, along with Mahiru, after she closed the door. They began talking about school, and the tests that would be coming up soon. Rose giggled, and Makoto gave Merlewae a noogie. After a few hours of talking, noogies, tickle attacks, pouncing, tackling, Kingdom Hearts II and them smiling, Rose remembered that she was supposed to go home early. Sighing, the brunette excused herself, waved goodbye, then opened the chesnut door. But all of a sudden, she was surrounded in darkness, but then a pure white light surrounding a young male, with rich chocolate locks of brunette hair, and the same unique azure amethyst eyes. Rose tried to touch him, but he disappeared, and flashes of forgotten memories , words, numbers and pain peirced through Rose she soon was lost in darkness once more.

_'Rose_!'

The brunette jerked her throbbing head up,and she half opened her eyes, breathing heavily. What had happened to her? Rose thought about for a moment. Someone called her name. But it was neither of her friends. It was a familiar, but unknown voice. She rubbed her glazed azure amethyst to find out she wasn't home in Mahiru's house. Now this was rather frightening, because she could've sworn she was with her friends. And, she was alone on a beach. Although, this place seemed to familiar to the brunette female. She stood up, brushing off the sand on her black uniform. She went to a middle class private school, and the female uniform consited of a pure white, long sleeved undershirt, a black jacket with a grey line design, a black skirt that was ten centimeters longer than the jacket, a cardinal red ribbon, black socks, sepia coloured shoes, and the intricate silver rose snap cuffs on the jacket. Rose sighed heavily, then looked around. This seemed _really_ familiar.

All of a sudden, she heard a excited voice, which nearly made Rose jump into the water. "Kairi, you going on a date with Sora?" Rose blinked a few times. _'Wait_, _did she say Sora and Kairi_?The confused female's question was answered when she saw the face of the seventh princess of heart, and her friend, Selphie Tilmit. Was she dreaming or something? Rose jabbed her french nail into her arm. Well, _that_ was painful. And Rose couldn't be seeing cosplay, for that was the way Kairi exactly looked. Did she pass out or something, perhaps? If so...Merlewae, please wake her up now! "Kairi! Tell me!" The hyperactive girl asked, pouting at her friend. It seemed Rose's presence was unknown. But that was probably for the best. The two probably had come from school, since they were in their short sleeved, plaid blue skirt, white shirt, knee high white socks, and black shoes. This seemed so real, but how could she not be dreaming?

Then she remembered the darkness that touched her very heart, the memories...of a young brunette boy, who had the same azure amethyst eyes as Rose. He seemed to be angsty. Rose shook her head in frustration. She didn't know what do. She didn't understand this. How exactly did she land in Destiny Islands? And actually, was she in the game? This was just to much for the teenager to handle. She stumbled, and nearly fell over, just to be held up by strong arms. Rose blinked a few times, wondering why she hadn't fallen on the soft, warm sand, and why there was sudden pressure against her stomach. Looking over her shoulder to see who it was, once again, she nearly jumped. That was a common reaction for Rose now. If Merleawe was here, the blonde would make fun of Rose.

There stood a handsome young man, with stunning turquoise aqua eyes, seemingly silky silver hair, strong tanned muscles, and he was wearing a somewhat loose white and yellow vest, a black zipped up shirt like clothing that showned a part of the lower area of his adbomen. Rose wanted to kick him, then lecture him to cover it up. The girl was sensitive about showing skin. And last but not least, baggy navy blue pants and black shoes. One name crossed her mind. _'Riku?!'_ She screamed in her head, bewildered that she saw the silver haired heartthrob of Kingdom Hearts. Rose wasn't exactly interested in the guy, for she already had someone to love. And she wasn't going to mention his name for now.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked her, a slight hint of concern in his breathtaking eyes. Kairi was right behind him, not caring what so ever that she had a worried expression plastered on her face. As for Selphie, she had an obviously shocked expression. Rose nodded, looking at the trio that seemed to examine her. Why was everyone staring at her? She wasn't exactly a beauty queen, but she wouldn't deny that she had an above average appearance. Selphie especially seemed to look at Rose, up and down. She had slight paranoia, so this made Rose cringe.

"...You're pretty!" Selphie finally decided to say, which of course, shocked Rose. And the hyper brunette shoved Riku away, and tackled Rose to the ground. Whoever said that this was a nice day? Riku looked amused and surpised at the same time, and Kairi had to pry the reluctant Selphie off of Rose, who was uncomfortably pinned to the ground.

"T-thanks..?" Rose replyed, glancing over at the three. They probably had to, or should've done introductions. Also, she had to restrict herself from calling them their names until they told her their names. And she had to make up where she lived if they asked Rose. Wow, what fun for the sixteen year old. Now, she was of high intellect, and was far away from being called a spaz, so she knew she couldn't just smile and tell them she was from a whole different universe, or so she thought it was a different universe. Or maybe she was inside the game? But that was rather unusal, because she wasn't playing the game...Rose put her slender index finger to her chin, in a cute way, and thought for a moment, ignoring the looks of curiousity from Kairi and Riku. Selphie was just pouting.

Then Rose realized that she hadn't introduced herself. The brunette hoped she didn't make them think she was suspicious. "Oh, um, I'm Rose Akatsuki. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." She let her lips curl into a small smile, and timidly glanced at Riku and Kairi. The auburn haired girl smiled, then held her slim hand out. And Rose hesitantly took it.

"I'm Kairi. That's Riku," She pointed over towards the silver haired male who didn't have a clue Rose already knew him, "That's Selphie," Kairi continued, pointing at the pouting brunette. Rose stifled a laugh. "And, you'll soon meet Sora." She finished her, smiling. Rose looked at her. She actually was rather pretty, but the flaw about her, was Kairi didn't have a realistic personality. Even Merleawe the Merry had her emotional times, and Kairi was...like a princess. No wonder some of her classmates didn't like the crimson haired girl. They shook hands, then all of a sudden, the said brunette boy they were talking about suddenly came running.

"Kaaairi! Riiiiku!" Sora yelled, waving his hand up in the air. Rose smiled, wiped the imaginary dust off her skirt, then turned to face the ocean. Her sweet smile soon faded, and became a slight frown. What happened to her friends? What would she do about it? What about her parents? But an unknown question lingered in the subconcious of her mind. A question that she wanted to ask, but never had the confidence to. Actually, she didn't even realize it. Who was that azure amethyst eyed male?

(**ღ**)

Kairi smiled, waving at the 'legendary' hero, as Riku just smiled. Despite the years, they still had this rivalry going on. Selphie waved her hands wildly in the air, and Rose just stared at the ocean. Who was the owner of the voice whom called her name? She sat down, and gently touched the water, making clear, ocean coloured ripples. She smiled, glancing at Sora, who had his trademark cheesy grin plastered on his face. She soon noticed him lock eyes with her. Crystal sky blue ones, and azure amethyst met. He had finally noticed her, examining the brunette haired female, like all of his other friends had done. Sighing, Rose reluctently stood up, then smiled her ungenuine smile. Riku noticed this, and glanced at her a few times.

"Rose. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled at him, her slender hand held out. Sora gleefully shook it. The guy had a mental problem, or so Rose thought. At that moment, Rose felt like she was being chained and restricted. Falling to the warm sand, Riku rushed over to help her. Rose was unconcious, and it didn't seem like she was going to reawaken any time soon.

(**ღ**)

"Rose! Rose! Rose..!" Makoto was holding the brunette haired female in his arms. She was very pale, her forehead beaded with sweat. He looked at her closed eyelids with concern. His gorgeous hazel iris' scanned the maiden in his arms, searching for a sign of conciousness. None. Merlewae had tears in her saffire eyes, sobbing loudly, while Sylthfran tried to comfort her, glacing over at Rose with emerald eyes expressing concern. Mahiru was silently shaking her head in disbelief, tears sliding down her pale cheeks from her crimson coloured eyes. They wanted, _wished, hoped,_ that all of this was just a dream. But it was real. To the pain they felt, and the unshed tears.

They didn't realize how important s_he_ was until they lost _her._

* * *

**Roze-san:** I was wondering, who should I make fall in love with Rose?

**Kitten-chan:** I dunno.

**Roze-san:** Anyways, because I can't make up my mind, vote for who should Rose be with! ...Just not Cloud. He belongs to -coughnamicough- Aerith. Also, these will just be in the fanfiction. It won't be permanant.

**Kitten-chan:** Also, the review requirement is _two reviews!_ So pay up!

**Roze-san:** Kitten...you baka! (Smack!)

**Kitten-chan:** Itai!

**Roze-san:** Ahem, anyways, ignoring Kitten-chan, please click the purple link/button so I can get feedback if I should continue the fanfiction, or let it fade into nothingness. ...That wasn't an intended pun! I swear!


End file.
